How Do I Love Thee?
by Michelle
Summary: How the guys and their girls act around one another. Some of the characters are mone, most aren't. I think only Julian and Kat are. Universe is Mog's with my little additions to it.


**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own 'em. Wish I did. Would be very happy if I did, but nevertheless, I don't. I do own Julian, and the universe is Mog's. I beg forgiveness if I mess them up while they're out to play. Not only that, but I won't make any money from this, so don't sue me. 

**Rating:** Given the ratings system today in America, G. But for real? About a P.G. or a P.G.-13. 

**Author's Note:** This story is basically about the way people show their love for one another. I wrote first sections at about two in the morning during a fit of insomnia. I wrote the part about Buck in a notepad while at the dentist's office and had a shot of Novocain, so that part is a little . . . fuzzy. The parts about Josiah and Nathan were written in the car while I was waiting for my mother to come out of the framing store. It was written on the back of a map to Hood College, which I have no idea how I came into ownership of. Anyway, interesting story, but I'll just let you read the story now. 

How Do I Love Thee?

"Come on Inez, you know I would never hurt you!" Buck, once again, was spending his night at the "saloon" after closing, begging for a date. 

And, like always, Inez was rebuffing him. "Maybe not intentionally senor, but you would. Besides, why would I want to date a person like you?" 

The bickering between the two was per usual. A day wasn't complete if they hadn't spent at least an hour arguing. 

Buck was tossing back another shot of Jack when an explosion wracked the building. 

The stools crashed to the floor. Bottles fell from the shelves. Buck and Inez, luckily were the only two in the saloon, but that didn't save them from injury. Buck fell off his stool and grievously injured his backside. Inez pitched forward and cut her forehead open on the edge of the bar. 

When she cried out, Buck jumped up from the floor and over the counter separating them. He knelt beside Inez's crumpled form. 

" Nez? Are you okay? Come on Nez, don't do this to me!" 

Inez groaned in his arms. She cracked one eye open, hand clutched to her head. "I would be fine, senor, if you were not holding me while I am bleeding to death!" 

Buck laughed as he searched around for a towel to put on Inez's cut. She was already bitching at him; she'd be fine. 

The saloon on the other hand . . . Buck surveyed the room. Dust was still heavy in the air, ceiling tiles were all over the floor, and wires hung from the gaps left by the tiles. Tables were overturned, most of the liquor was in puddles on the floor. 

"Well are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to call for help?" 

Buck sighed as he reached for his cell phone. 

***

"I love you." They were the first words she heard that morning when she woke up. He had repeated them throughout the night, but somehow, in the daylight, they seemed more . . . real to her. After all, people say many things in the throes of passion, including some they don't really mean. 

Not with him though. She knew he meant it. Just as he knew her reply was meant in the same way. 

"I love you too." 

Then she got out of bed and went into the kitchen to brew coffee. He followed her out, having stopped long enough to tie on his silk bathrobe, just as she had pulled on his dark blue dress shirt. 

He turned on the small clock radio that she'd bought him last Christmas, which hung under the cabinet by the stove. It's speakers emitted a slow, jazzy tune. As the coffee dripped steadily into the pot, he spun her in circles and held her close to him as they swayed. 

"I love you Jules." 

"Love you too Ezra P." 

Then their mouths met and the furthest thing from either's mind was the coffee. 

***

Chris wasn't sure about many things in his life anymore. He used to be certain that he'd never be shot, that he was immortal, but that sentiment lasted all of two weeks when he joined the police in his local town. He used to be sure that he'd die before his wife; he was nearly five years older than her. But she'd died in an explosion meant for him. He was certain at one point that his son, Adam, would grow to make him a grandfather. Once again he was wrong. He didn't know much of anything anymore. He didn't know if he could kick the bottle, if he would die today, or if he would attend a friend's funeral within the month. 

He was sure of one thing though. A new realization to be sure, he wondered if it was returned. 

Everything about Mary Travis was perfect. Her long blond hair, her nails, her eyes, even her perfection was perfect. She was the first woman since Sarah that made him feel this way. And in the furthest reaches of his mind, in the place he kept hidden even from himself, she was even better than Sarah. 

It was all he could think about when he looked at the tall woman sitting across from him in his office. She was there to "interview" him for the Clarion, the paper she worked for. Not many questions had been asked; the couple talked about her son, his team, their mutual friends, but not anything useful for a newspaper article. 

Truth be told, Mary couldn't think about much when she was around Chris either. He was so unlike her dead husband, she wasn't sure where the attraction had stemmed from. He was silent, and not very forthcoming. He talked easier when he was with her son. She had to admit that he was great with Billy, but she wasn't sure if he would ever be the same with her. 

They were dating, and had been for sometime now, but they were both a little afraid to fall in love again. And although both knew they were in love with the other, admitting it to the other would take time. 

But they could wait. For now, the Friday and Saturday night dates were enough. For now. *** 

JD Chucked another snowball at the pick clad woman sitting in the snow three feet from him. It smacked her square on her jaw. 

She yelped and JD rushed to her. "Casey! Are you okay? Oh man, I didn't mean . . . Ah!" 

He screamed as Casey shoved snow down his collar. She got up quickly, giggling as she ran. 

JD took a running leap, and playfully tackled her to the ground. Their smiles melted as they looked into each others eyes. 

"I am very glad I took the day off." JD thought as he pressed his lips to Casey's. And just as it seemed that she was really into it, and JD was congratulating himself for being such a "man", Casey's hand flapped up and dumped more snow in his face. She shot out from under him and ran on. 

JD followed her, smiling. *** 

Katlyn Daniels Tanner was a wild little thing, he'd have to admit. Never still for more than a minute while awake, Kat always had to be doing something with her hands. Whether it be reading, exercising, or even knitting, Kat's hands were always doing something. In fact the only time Vin had ever seen Kat be still for longer than a few minutes was after they'd . . . Vin blushed at where his thoughts had been leading, still a shy boy at heart. 

Kat was a short distance ahead of him on the trail, her figure bobbing up and down as she traversed the rocky terrain. 

Vin hurried to catch up with her. When he did, they exchanged smiles and Vin slipped his palm into hers. 

What a way to spend their honeymoon. Vin had never expected to marry in the first place, much less to a woman like Kat. The moment they met, though, was the last time Vin ever wanted to be a loner. 

Vin brushed his hand over Kat's still flat stomach, and pulled them to a stop. 

"You need to stop Kitty?" 

She shook her head and smiled at him, seeing the unspoken question in his eyes. 

"Ain't due for almost six months Vin." 

"I know." Then he pulled her up close to him and stifled any further conversation with a slow kiss. They both worried about the baby, Vin more than her. Both had lost their parents, and Vin had never had a stable family life when he was a child. Vin was scared to death that he wouldn't be a good father. Kat, though she didn't tell him this, thought that his worry that he would be a bad father was cute and knew that because of it he would be a good father. She reassured him of that constantly. Besides, she always told him, you can always go to Chris or Ezra if you really need the advice. 

The two parted after a long moment and, hand in hand, continued up the trail. 

***

"Good afternoon Maude. It's most pleasant seeing you again." Josiah greeted Ezra's mother as he exited the train. Ezra had been "more than happy to gift him with a fifty if he were to acquire his mother from the train station and accompany her to the hotel." Josiah, however, was more than prepared to do the service pro bono. 

"The feeling is mutual Mr. Sanchez." Maude took the arm Josiah proffered. "I trust you are well." 

"Of course. And yourself?" Josiah asked as he picked up the suitcase Maude indicated with one gloved hand. 

"Very well." The pair walked out to Josiah's 4-Runner. "I trust the hotel my son has put me up in this time isn't quite as barbaric as the last one." 

Josiah pulled out onto the busy street, chuckling. "Nothing as primeval. I do believe he made reservations at the Marriott." The last time Maude had been in town, at Ezra's wedding, he had booked her into the Holiday Inn, insisting that there really was no other place for her to stay. And while her son thought it was nothing short of hilarious, Maude was not amused with the situation. 

The next few minutes were spent in idle chatter. Maude was still angry at Ezra for marrying "that ruffian" and that particular topic dominated the conversation. Maude would berate Julian, Josiah would defend her moral character and anything else Maude attacked, and so on and so forth. Maude wasn't really angry with Ezra. She was only sad that she was no longer the woman in Ezra's life. Not that she would ever admit it. Josiah knew this, as did Ezra and Julian, so none of them ever took offense at what Maude said. 

They pulled in front of the beige and red building. "Would you like me to help you get checked in?" 

"No, but that you for the offer Josiah. I'll just hire a bellhop." She waved as she exited the vehicle, waving down a young man who took her bag. 

"I could really like that man, if he only had money." Maude thought as she entered the building. 

"What a woman." Josiah mumbled as he sped away towards his house. 

***

The couple sat in the back of the low lit restaurant, hands linked across the table as they sipped merlot. 

"This is very nice Nathan." Rain said in her peculiar accent that he so enjoyed about her. 

"I would have to agree with you on that point my dear." 

Nathan's hand brushed the bulge in his right coat pocket. He'd had the ring for over a month now, unsure how to pop the question. He was on the verge yesterday of asking Ezra for advice, but decided against it when he realized he'd pulled a joke on Ez a week ago that still hadn't been paid back for. 

He would have asked Vin, until he remembered the unique circumstances under which Vin and Kat had married. 

Then there was Chris. Nathan was just to kind hearted to ask Chris something that was sure to drag up old memories. 

So here he was, nervous as a school boy, clueless, and, well, petrified. 

So he did the only thing he could reasonably do before he chickened out completely once again. 

He stood up, walked over to Rain's seat, dropped to one knee, held the ring out, and said "Rain, will you marry me?" 

Rain stared at him for a second. A long second. Nathan thought he was going to be shot down, in fact he was sure of it. He'd just started to curse himself and his timing when Rain replied. 

"Nathan, I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to ask me that." 

"So, you mean, you will?" He answered, albeit a bit surprisedly. 

"Of course Nathan." 

They smiled hugely as Nathan slipped the ring on Rain's finger. 

The End

[Home][1] [Back to Fic List][2]

   [1]: index.html
   [2]: fanfic.html



End file.
